


Peppermint Tea

by EagleAna



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Holidays, LunaxGinny - Freeform, Winter Break, burrow, linny - Freeform, linny is gay and I love it, luna/ginny - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleAna/pseuds/EagleAna
Summary: Luna stays at the Burrow with the Weasleys for Winter Break in 6th year!Luna - 16Ginny - 16Hermione - 17Ron - 17Harry - 17
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time. Enjoy it. Appreciate it. Love it.

*Ginny POV*

I’m sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book. I think it’s about Quidditch but it’s hard to focus. I’m so excited!  
Luna is staying at The Burrow for the Holidays this year. And Hermione and Harry but that’s besides the point.  
We’ve been together for 8 months now. It’s been the best 8 months of my life. I asked her to be my girlfriend at the end of 5th year, expecting a “no” but instead receiving a giddy “What? Really? I mean - Yes!”

“Hey Gin”  
My brother pulls me out of my thoughts.  
“Should probably start packing for break. Or maybe tomorrow?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow, Ron. Why haven’t you packed already?”  
Says Hermione in an annoyed tone.  
She has a point. I was the first to pack, the second I heard Luna was joining us this year.   
I don’t say anything. I’ve tried to contain my excitement, but instead end up rambling about the break every time I talk. It ends with me being teased by my brothers. Not that I mind. I’m better at it anyway. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk. See ya.”  
I say as I drop my book on the brown couch and exit the Common Room.

*time skip 24 hours*  
*3rd Person*  
*12 pm first day of Winter Break*

“What do I wear?”  
Luna whispers to herself  
*It’s usually so easy. I know Ginny’s family won’t tease me like the rest of the school, but... I do want them to like me.*

She spots a dark blue dress with gold constellations and stars on the bottom. It has a gathered waste and a skirt that flows outward a bit. The top is solid color with thin straps.  
“I can’t wear this in Winter, though”  
“Unless I...”  
She grabs a white fleece sweater, black leggings and white boots with rainbow laces.  
She puts them on along with her dress and looks at herself in the mirror with a smile.  
“It’s missing something”  
She puts on her earrings that she made herself. They are made of thick, clear glass with magically-maintained, cherry blossoms captured inside of them. She wears them very rarely, but this seemed to be the right occasion.

“Perfect”

*time skip*  
*on the train back home*  
*Luna POV*

I met up with Ginny on the platform. We find the compartment with Ron, Hermione and Harry and we sit down across from them.

“Excited?” Ginny says as she covers my hand with hers.  
I feel my cheeks flush as I nod, smiling uncontrollably. 

The train rides are usually around 3 hours long, despite us having magic and the ability to speed the process up. Apparently it’s a secrecy issue.   
The trolley lady comes by giving her signature smile and “Anything from the trolley dears?”  
Harry pays for everything, like always. It’s kind of him but I wish he would accept the help. Still happy about the chocolate, though.  
We eat and scroll through our phones, until we finally see the rather comforting sight of Platform 9 3/4.

*end of chapter 1*

AN: I hope you guys liked it! I know the writing wasn’t too great but I’d love some pointers if you have any! I can’t promise that I’ll apply them in this story, but I hope to have a future as a (web) comic artist, so I could use some tips on making the dialogue more smooth.  
I would really appreciate it if you could request something in the comments. Like I said, this story is a series of (maybe) chronological drabbles that take place during the Holiday break. It’s also a way for me to get out my sadness over not having a girlfriend, through Linny and my much more rare sadness over not having a boyfriend, through Romione. 

I also plan on writing something similar but Drarry, so let me know if you would read that.   
I use to recommend a song at the end of my chapters when I wrote fanfics a year ago so..

Song recommendation of the chapter - Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy  
Why? It has very strong and beautiful vocals and the lyrics aren’t the repetitive “You’re my world” or “Your eyes are like the ocean” so, enjoy. 

**Sorry for the long note. Goodbye - EagleAna **


	2. what did i write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh

i am very not a fan of that last chapter, no wonder i couldn’t think of how to continue this story. WHAT did i just write.


End file.
